Jon Bernthal
Jon Bernthal (1976 - ) Deaths in Film *''World Trade Center (2006)'' [Christopher Amoroso]: Crushed to death by debris when the building he is inside collapses; he dies while trying to reach an elevator. *''The Wolf of Wall Street (2013)'' [Brad]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) years after the film ends; his death is revealed through Leonardo DiCaprio's narration. *''Fury (2014)'' [Grady 'Coon-Ass' Travis]: Dies when a projectile pierces his tank and hits him. *''Shot Caller (2017)'' [Frank 'Shotgun']: Stabbed to death by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. *''Wind River (2017)'' [Matt Rayburn]: Beaten to death by the security team (including James Jordan) during a struggle as he tries to save Kelsey Asbille from being raped. His death is shown in a flashback sequence and he is first seen when Jeremy Renner discovers his badly-decomposed body in the snow. *''Widows (2018)'' [Florek]: Blown up alongside Manuel Garcia-Rulfo and Coburn Goss after Liam Neeson detonates a bomb hidden in their van. *''The Peanut Butter Falcon'' (2019) [Mark]: Dies off-screen in a car crash after Shia LaBeouf falls asleep at the wheel and crashes the car that they're both in. His death is shown in a flashback. Deaths in Television *''The Pacific: Basilone'' (2010) [Sgt. Manuel Rodriguez]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers (off-screen); his body is shown when Jon Seda discovers him. *''The Walking Dead: Better Angels (2012)'' [Shane Walsh]: Stabbed in the chest by Andrew Lincoln while Andrew is handing over his gun to Jon. He later returns as a zombie and is shot in the head by Chandler Riggs. *''The Walking Dead: Made to Suffer (2012)'' [Shane Walsh]: Appearing as a hallucination to Andrew Lincoln, he is shot in the head by Andrew after shooting Vincent M. Ward; it is then revealed he was actually one of David Morrissey's men (played by an unknown actor) when Andrew approaches the dead man's body. *''Daredevil (2015 series)'' (2016) [Frank Castle/The Punisher]: Jon was clinically dead from a gunshot wound to the head by a crime-related shootout engineered by Clancy Brown that claimed the life of his family before his eventual revival and entrance into the vigilante business prior to the start of the series. Deaths in Video Games *''Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon: Breakpoint (2019)'' [Lt. Colonel Cole D. Walker]: Mortally wounded in a firefight by Alix Wilton Regan/Alex Mallari, Jr.. Gallery Bernthal, Jon Bernthal, Jon Bernthal, Jon Bernthal, Jon Bernthal, Jon Bernthal, Jon Bernthal, Jon Bernthal, Jon Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Paramount Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:War Stars Category:Clinically Dead Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Parents Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by punching Category:National Board of Review Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Religion Stars Category:History Stars Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Method Actors Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Sicario Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Steve McQueen Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Ric Roman Waugh Movies Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Netflix Stars Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Punisher Cast Members Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes in video game